The present invention relates generally to a powder paint delivery system and method, and in particular to a powder paint delivery system and method where many color combinations can be created just prior to application of the powder paint to an object, such as a vehicle body.
Powder paint, for various reasons, is in common use for painting large quantities of objects, such as vehicle bodies. For items such as vehicle bodies, where customers have a choice of multiple colors for their vehicles, a powder paint delivery system must be set up that allows for painting vehicle bodies in all of the available color choices. For example, a particular model of vehicle may come in a choice of ten different colors. The application of multiple colors of powder paint is currently accomplished by specifically manufacturing and supplying each individual color of powder paint, with the color of the paint particles for each overall color matching the particular individual color that will be applied to the vehicle. For each color, then, a separate distribution subsystem—including storage, pumps and hoses—is set up and maintained. So, for this example, ten different distribution sub-systems are needed. A color selector valve is then provided in the system between an applicator and the individual subsystems for each of the colors, with the color valve controlled to connect the subsystem for a particular color to the applicator for application on the vehicle body. These ten subsystems each take up a significant amount of space and require their own maintenance.
For some vehicle lines, the concern is even more significant since they may come in special order colors for fleet and other types of large quantity sales. In these plants, there may be as many as 20-25 different color choices for vehicles. The number of paint distribution subsystems, paint storage requirements, etc., becomes even more costly and difficult to maintain and manage.
Moreover, if a quantity of powder paint for a particular color is made, and that color is discontinued as a color choice for that vehicle, then the powder paint made in that color may be wasted. And the plant may have invested capitol in a paint distribution subsystem that is no longer needed. Again, the cost is more than desirable.